


Step Five: Getting Together

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [15]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Multi, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Jack and Crutchie's wedding arrives. Davey and Romeo finally come to their senses, Spot and Race almost get together.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Buttons/Henry (Newsies), Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Step Five: Getting Together

"Crutchie, stop moving around and let me tie your tie." Romeo growled with frustration as he tried to tie Crutchie's tie.

"Sorry, I am just nervous." Crutchie replied as he kept twitching as he stood still, staring into a mirror.

"I know. Now, why exactly did you ask me to your best man?"

"Davey is Jack's. It seemed better to have you both as the best men." Crutchie shrugged as Romeo finished sorting out his tie.

"So it was nothing to do with getting us together?"

"No! Of course not." Romeo nodded as if he was satisfied by the answer and as he was brushing his hair, Crutchie whispered,"Of course it is."

The door opened to reveal Finch looking harried, peeking in. He sighed inrelief,"Have you seen Spot? Right now we need him to calm down his brother."

"No you don't, Charlie. I saw sitting on the stairs after coming out of his room with Race." Finch nodded gratefully and carried on with his search for Spot,"Now, come here. I need to sort your hair out. Can't have you seeing your husband with messy hair, can you?"

\-----

Blink didn't even react when he saw Albert come rush into the bar where he, Mush, Elmer, Buttons and Henry were drinking. Albert exclaimed,"I need all of your help! We don't have some one to officiate the wedding and the caterers have turned up."

"Elmer, Buttons, Henry you are the best cooks. You go make the food. Blink, you are officiated aren't you?" Mush ordered.

"I am."

Elmer inquired,"How? Why?"

"Don't ask." Blink replied as he stood up from the stool,"Where do you want me to go?"

"Go into the hall where the wedding in happening and get ready. Elmer, Buttons, Henry kitchen now. Mush, are you going to help them?"

"Yep." Mush followed the other three out of the bat and towards the kitchen.

Albert ordered a bottle of beer for courage as he thought about how stressful the wedding was so far. He hoped that Romeo and Crutchie were having a calmer time.

\-------

Romeo placed another card down on the table as he watched Crutchie look at his cards before he placed one down. "Two hours to go. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous but everyone feels nervous on their wedding, right?"

"Most people do." Romeo pulled out his phone and saw that there was three texts from Davey,"It seems Blink has taken over as the officiant as the actual one hasn't arrived. The caterers haven't arrived so Buttons, Mush, Elmer and Heney are making the food. Don't worry though Finch has find Spot who is calming Jack down and Albert is now searching for Race to bring him here. So basically it is all fine."

Crutchie deadpaned,"Of course everything is fine. Everything is fine."

Romeo immediately recognised that Crutchie was nervous again,"Oh look there is a TV is here. Go watch something, I need to make sure everything is fine." He texted Finch to bring the two of them a bottle if beer each.

Finch answered instantly saying that he would grab two and deliver them on the way back to Jack's room.

\------

Davey leaned against the wardrobe as he tried to not scream, Jack had been worrying non-stop since they had started to get ready. He hoped that Romeo was having an easier time with Crutchie.

"Right, Jack get your waistcoat and jacket on. Otherwise you will be marrying the love of your life in only trouser, a shirt and tie." Davey ordered. Jack followed quickly and made himself look like a proper gentleman,"Spot, Finch go ahead of us to make sure everything is ready. Jack and I are going to have a little chat."

Once everyone but them had left, Jack asked,"What d'ya want to talk about, Dave?"

"Why you are so nervous. I know very well that you weren't this nervous when you proposed to him. So why are you worried?"

"I don't know. I know that people are nervous on their wedding but I am extra nervous them normal. I just feel like I am making the wrong decision."

"Listen, do you love Crutchie?" Davey asked seriously.

"I do."

"Then you are making the right choice. Come on, we have a wedding to attend." Jack grinned as he all but ram out of the room. Davey sighed, hoping that Jack had made the right decision.

\------

Davey tried to not smile as he watched Jack and Crutchie slow dance across the dance floor. Romeo leaned over and whispered,"They are so cute."

"I know-" 

Davey was about to say more but Jack shouted,"You two! Best men, you have to dance together as well." Romeo buttoned up his suit jacket and then offered Davey a hand, he took it gratefully.

"Do you think that they are making us dance together just so we start dating?"

"Maybe they did. Right now though I want to enjoy this dance." Romeo smiled as they kept slow dancing for the next couple of minutes. After a few minutes, the song changed to one both of them recognised,"Baby, do you remember this song?"

"I do. I remember it well." Davey immediately looked towards the newlyweds who just stared back, looking innocent.

"I remember the question you asked me that night."

Davey sucked in a breath before he asked a question that made Finch and Albert, who were dancing next to them, pause,"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What do you think?" Romeo kissed Davey gently,"Of course, baby."

\--------

Spot, Sarah, Katherine and Race all share a smile in secret as they listen to the conversation between the two.

"Finally." Sarah sighed as she pulled out fifty dollars and handed it to Katherine who took it with a smile.

"Racer, do you want to dance?" Spot asked quickly.

"Of course, Spotty." The two took the dance floor quickly.

Sarah and Katherine shared another smile as they watched another relationship blossom between Spot and Race.


End file.
